Clix Fashionistas
Clix Fashionistas is a 2013 fan-made adventure/fantasy created by Princess Aisha. It follows the story of a girl and how her life changes when she leaves her Kingdom to study at Alfea. Members * Aira-Fairy of the Phoenix's Light *Lilliana- Fairy of the Lunar moon *Rubelia- Fairy of Gems *Felicia- Fairy of Flowers *Nancy - Fairy of Rainbows Villians Season 1 * Lucy - witch of hypnosis * Joey - witch of Illusions * Misty - witch of dark mists Season 1 A princess named Aira travelled from her home to Magix so she would study at Alfea. There she met four other fairies and they became the Clix Fashionistas. But things take a turn when, three nasty witches who call themselves the Hex Sisters want Aira's Phoenix's Light so they would rule the Magic Dimension. It's now up to her and her friends to stop the witches. But that's not the only problem Aira has to face. Her Aunt Lionne has taken over Aira's home planet, Valeria. . 'Episodes' *A journey to meet *Hex *The Show *I have A Date With My Crush *Beach Party *The Painful Truth *Trauma and Chaos *Harmonia's Song *Hadley's Voice *TBA *TBA *Horn of Hypnosis *Zayela's Tomb *The Icicle Monster *Lionne *TBA *Alfea: The Last Stand *Battle for All *The End - Part 1 *The End -Part 2 Season 2 The Fashionistas have defeated the Hex Sisters and are living normal lives and having fun. A wizard named Cedric has come to Magix in search of the Tree Of Life with his aim to imbalance the proportion of magic. He goes to PixieVille and asks for it's location but the Pixies refused to tell him so he kidnapped them in his home DarkVille. The fairies at Alfea are studying 'Bonding'. So the five set out to PixieVille on a research trip since theyon't know much about pixies and have not yet bonded with one. Deep down the dungeons of DarkVille is a chamber filled with weakened Pixies. Teleportio the pixie of teleportation uses her last magic to tele port herself to Alea to get the fairies help. Too bad her magic couldn't take her there, it could only take her to PixieVille. Miss Faragonda setup an obstacle course test to see which of the Fashionistas were fit enough to go to DarkVille. Lilliana, Ruby and Aira passed. Red Fountain sent two Specialists: Matt and Delphine. More coming soon... Season 3 TBA Light in The Realm Of Darkness After the Clix gained their Enchantix, they set forth to Valeria. More coming soon... Season 4 Ms. Faragonda sends the Clix to go to Earth to find a lost princess, Cornelia. She is the Heart of Earth and the source of energy for all plants and flowers on earth. It's now up to the Clix th make her believe. But can they convince Cornelia before the Fairy Hunters capture her? Fairies In Earth TBA Specials *Clix as Guardians of Magix Transformations * Clix/Winx * Charmix * Enchantix * Believix ** Glimmerix ** Lovix * Harmonix * Sirenix Theme songs Opening *Clix, The Best Fashionistas(season 1)''' *Clix (United)Season(2&3) *''Fashionistas (Season 4) Ending *Magical Harmony(season 1&2)'' *''We are the Clix (season 3&4)'' Category:Princess Aisha Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Fanfiction